After Invisibility
by The Worst Nightmare
Summary: An alternate ending to The Invisible. This might become a oneshot later on, but for now it is a multi-chpater story. Rated T for mild language and some -possible- mild content.
1. Brought Back

-1**Whee! An alternate ending to my favorite non-animated move, The Invisible! Yay! Well, this is only an experiment, so it might not be that good. I might turn this into a oneshot eventually.**

Chapter 1

Annie Newton opened her eyes, glancing around her. She was not with Nick, where she had been what seemed like moments ago. Something beeped nearby, and Annie turned to see what it was. It was a heart monitor. Annie realized that she was in a hospital bed. She looked down at her hands to find that they were no longer bloody, as they had once been.

Suddenly, a sweet, clear voice rang in Annie's ears.

"So, you're awake." Nick Powell stepped into the room, grinning at the girl who had saved his life.

Annie couldn't help but grin. "How did I get here?" she asked.

"You almost died," Nick informed her. "My mom called a nurse when she finally figured that out. She's usually pretty clueless." Nick chuckled, walking to the side of Annie's bed. He ruffled her messy red hair. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel like shit," Annie grumbled.

"You've got ten stitches in your side," Nick said. "It's pretty gruesome."

"I'll bet I've seen worse," Annie mumbled.

"I'm sure you have," Nick agreed. "Well, I should probably get going. You should get some rest. You've gotta go to court next week, remember?"

Annie groaned. "Thanks for reminding me," she muttered sarcastically.

"Hey," Nick murmured, patting Annie's hand. "Don't worry about it. You saved my life, now I'm gonna save your ass."

"Thanks," Annie grinned as Nick turned and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, a short, stout nurse with blonde hair tied back in a bun bustled into Annie's room. Annie guessed she was about twenty, maybe twenty-two.

"How are you doing today, Miss…" the nurse picked up the clipboard that hung on the back of Annie's bed. "Annie Newton?"

"I feel like crap," Annie replied honestly.

"Well," the nurse replied. "The pain should subside eventually. We've got you on painkillers, but we haven't given them to you today."

"Can I have them right now?" Annie asked.

"Sure," the nurse replied. "I'll put the IV in now." Annie sat still as the nurse went about sticking a bunch of needles into her arms. Annie didn't flinch, as she had felt much worse pain, both physically and mentally.

"Wait!" Annie cried suddenly, jerking upright. She recoiled as pain lanced through her side, and lay back down.

"Yes?" the nurse said.

"Where's Victor?" Annie asked desperately. "What happened to Victor? Did he get the money?"

"You're going to have to speak to Dr. Fitzgerald about that," the nurse replied. She stuck the last IV in Annie's arm, then headed for the door. "If there's anything you need," she called over her shoulder. "Just press the button on the wall."

And so Annie was left alone with her thoughts. The humming of all the instruments in the room calmed her, though seeing all the needles in her arms frightened her a little bit. The steady beeping of her heart monitor quickly lulled her to sleep.


	2. At Nick's House

**Booo, I didn't get any reviews. Oh, well...**

**Not: In the movie, it doesn't mention where Nick lives, so I'm just going to say they live in New Jersey.**

Chapter 2

"Nick?" Annie rolled over, opening her eyes. Nobody was there, but Annie could smell his shampoo. Where was he? As Annie shifted her foot under the covers, something rustled. Annie pulled away the sheets and saw a folded piece of lined paper. She grabbed it and unfolded it quickly.

_Day burns slowly to night,_ it read. _Burns the edge of my soul..._

"Annie!" Nick sprinted into the room just then, wearing a navy blue T-shirt. His hair was combed and gelled, and his eyes shone brightly. Annie grinned. "So, you're awake. Finally! Oh," Nick said suddenly, noticing the paper in Annie's hands. "I see you found my poem."

"This is yours?" Annie murmured, reading it to herself. "This is..." she said when she had finished, looking back to Nick. "This is beautiful, Nick."

"Thanks," Nick grinned. "I'm personally not a huge fan of my writing, especially that piece." Nick pointed to the poem. "You can keep it, if you like."

"I will," Annie nodded.

Just then, Dr. Fitzgerald, the doctor who had saved both Annie and Nick's lives, strode into the room. "Ah, Annie," he said, smiling fondly at the patient. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better," Annie replied, shrugging. "I guess."

"Well," Dr. Fitzgerald said. "You're free to go now."

"Really?" Annie sat up in her bed. "I can leave?"

Dr. Fitzgerald nodded. "But you should rest at home for a while. You don't want to loosen your stitches."

"Thanks," Annie muttered, standing up and stretching. Dr. Fitzgerald nodded again and walked out of the room.

"You're free," Nick grinned, scooping Annie up and holding her as a mother might hold a newborn child.

Annie wrapped her arms around Nick's shoulders, breathing in his scent. "I can't go home," she murmured.

"Why not?" Nick asked as he carried Annie out of her stuffy hospital room.

"My dad and stepmom hate me," Annie replied.

"Well, you can stay at my place for a while," Nick suggested.

"But your mom..."

"I'm sure my mom will allow it. After all, you saved me."

Annie nodded into Nick's chest as he strode out of the hospital and into the street. A bus roared past them, and people pushed their way through the crowded sidewalk. Just as Nick rounded the corner to his house, Annie realized that she was still in her hospital gown.

"My clothes," she muttered. "I need my clothes."

"My mom brought them home," Nick assured her. "She sent them to the dry cleaner's. They should be back by Wednesday."

"It's Sunday," Annie remarked. "What am I going to wear?"  
"You can borrow some of my clothes," Nick replied. Now, they were in front of his house. Nick pushed the door open with one hand, while the other one tightened around Annie.

The first thing Annie noticed about Nick's house was that it was warm. She had been to his house once before, but she hadn't had the time to stop and study her surroundings. Now she realized that his house was incredibly warm, so much warmer than her hospital room had been. Annie sighed contentedly, burying herself deeper into Nick's chest.

"Nicholas!" It was Mrs. Powell. She walked over to her son. "Why are you carrying Annie like that? Is she hurt?" Annie noticed a hint of urgency in Mrs. Powell's voice.

"No, Mom," Nick replied. "She's just tired. I'm gonna take her up to my room, okay?"

"Alright," Nick's mother sighed. "Dinner's at eight."

------------------------

"Here we are," Nick announced, setting Annie down on his bed. "My room. The bathroom's down the hall if you want to take a shower."

Annie shook her head. "I just wanna get some sleep," she replied.

Nick picked Annie up again, pulled the covers off his bed, placed Annie on his bed, and pulled the covers over her. "I'll go get you a snack." Nick then leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Annie's, then he turned and strode out of the room.

Annie sat there, stunned and silent. Nicholas Powell had _kissed_ her! Her stomach bubbled with joy. She rolled over in NIck's bed, sighing contentedly. Within moments, Nick was back with a tray. On top of it sat a pile of cookies and milk.

"Enjoy," Nick grinned as he set the tray on Annie's lap.

"Oatmeal raisin!" Annie exclaimed. "How did you know I love oatmeal raisin cookies?"

"I kind of figured," Nick replied, shrugging. Jokingly, he added, "I figured emos liked raisins."

Annie punched him playfully, grinning widely.

"Can I have a cookie?" Nick asked.

Annie picked up a cookie and threw it at him. Nick caught it easily.

"You've got a pretty weak throw for someone who spends all day knocking people's guts out of their ears." Nick commented.

"Just eat it," Annie muttered jokingly.

Nick took a bite of the cookie. "Hey, Annie?" he murmured after a while.

"Hmm?" Annie bit into one of her cookies, then looked up at him.

"Do you want to...you know..." Nick trailed off.

"You're not very good at asking questions," Annie noted.

"I am!" Nick replied defensively. "It's just that I'm having a hard time finding the right way to ask this question." He sighed, looking down at his feet for a minute. Finally, he looked back at Annie. "Annie," he said. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Annie stared at Nick in shock. "That was pretty sudden," she murmured. "But, yes. I would love to."

Nick grinned, then climbed into the bed next to Annie. They talked for a while, munching on the oatmeal cookies and sharing the glass of milk, and finally, the two of them fell asleep together.


End file.
